


First Night

by budapest_by_blimp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Snippets, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budapest_by_blimp/pseuds/budapest_by_blimp
Summary: "Hey, Barton. Wanna fuck?"





	First Night

"Hey, Barton. Wanna fuck?"

He thinks about it for a minute. It's not exactly something that was on his list of plans. At this point he wants a shower, wants to sleep for a week, wants some goddamn Advil. But this shitshack doesn't have running water, his muscles are still tight with adrenaline, and he's pretty sure that the nearest Rite-Aid is over 3000 miles away. So yeah. He does.

"Yeah, okay."

He can hear the snick and swish of her removing tactical gear. Some of it. The bits that dig, he hopes. It all digs, really. He unzips his top and lets it fall on top of his quiver, next to the cot. He could have them both on his body in as much time as it takes to kick in a door.

She climbs on top of him and it's kind of like they're starting this thing in the middle, but he doesn't object. It feels better than he would've guessed his body was capable of feeling right then. He comes fast but so does she, brow furrowed and hand a blur.

She pulls off of him with a wet slither and zips herself back up.

"Thanks, Barton."

He probably needs that shower worse now, but for the moment his pain feels like somebody else's problem, and he falls into a deep, dark sleep.

* * *

He's never kissed her. He thinks that might be weird.

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of snippets, probably.


End file.
